


The shape of my heart

by Obotligtnyfiken



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Sherlock is the Grim Reaper, Wits On Tap Challenge, attempt at poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obotligtnyfiken/pseuds/Obotligtnyfiken
Summary: Inspired by Wendymarlowe’s Reaper for the Wits on Tap challenge 2018. Go read that one first!





	The shape of my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reaper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904118) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



The Grim Reaper does not have a heart

I check my pulse  
No blood rushes through my veins

No heart, but a hole in my chest

Ever since that day  
Since that soldier  
In that desert  
Under that sun 

I let him slip away  
I let him stay 

Does The Grim Reaper have a heart?

Never mind  
There is a hole there now  
Never to be filled

I thought

And then he enters

The soldier

I am waiting in the lab  
The woman in charge is going to touch a faulty bottle  
Toxic  
Deadly 

He enters  
And I know

I know the shape of the hole in my chest

I know the shape of my heart

One more, they said  
One more time  
One more soul left behind  
Disobey orders again  
And we will make you a mortal

Mortal  
Mortal heart  
Beating rushing blood

I insult the woman  
To make her go away  
No toxic accidents tonight 

They will make me a mortal  
A mortal with a heart  
To hold  
To break  
To give away 

I will be The Grim Reaper with a heart 


End file.
